Itachi Uchiha
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Naruto manga)' Itachi was as the first child of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. His early childhood was marked with violence: when he was four years old, the Third Great Ninja War waged and he witnessed first-hand many of the war's casualties. All the deaths and violence that he had witness at that traumatized him and made him a pacifist. Furthermore, meeting Orochimaru who viewed life without eternity as meaningless, also made Itachi greatly consider how to carry out his life. He became somewhat anti-social, focusing more on his training than enjoying his childhood. At the same time, he developed a kinship with crows. At age 5, Itachi met Shisui Uchiha . With their similar views, the two quickly became best friends and formed a brother-like bond, training together and teaching each other new skills. During the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, he was responsible for looking after his infant brother, Sasuke Uchiha. His parents who helping protect the citizens. He soon evacuated with his brother his friend Izumi Uchiha to the south-east shelter. The Nine-Tails' attack had soured relations between Konoha's leadership and the Uchiha, the former believing the latter to be responsible. The Uchiha were relocated to a corner of the village, isolating them from the rest of the village and making it easier to monitor them. Though a pacifist Itachi was a prodigy in the Ninja Arts and was praised as one the best in his generation. He would consistently score the highest in each subject and quickly learn any skill taught to him, even teaching himself jōnin-level techniques. Ultimately, he became very popular amongst his peers. He began to study history, not just of his clan or his village but of the world. Because of this he gained broader view of the world and began understand how events past happened. At the age of 7 he graduated from the academy as the youngest post-war graduate. He was then approached by Danzō Shimura who assessed Itachi's thinking. He assigned to Team 2 and went on to hone his chunin-level skills leading to him drawing the attention of Konoha's leaders. Meeting the criteria, Fugaku allowed him to sit in on clan meetings in the Naka Shrine basement. After about Itachi had master many minjutsu to extent that their missions became easy though his Jonin sensei Yūki Minazuki didn't recommend him for the Chūnin Exams. After turning eight he and his team were given the honor of guarding the Fire Daimyo during his annual visit to the village. During the mission they were attacked by Masked Man who he n proceed put the entire envoy under a Genjutsu with only him and his teammate Tenma Izumo. Tenma tried to attack the mask man but was killed as a result. The shock of losing his friend allowed him to awaken his Sharingan, which he mastered at the same age though the masked man left his other teammate Shinko Inari quit after seeing the danger of being a shinobi. At 10 the higher ups in the village allowed him to compete in the Chunin exams by himself, which he passed and became a chūnin. At 11 he entered the Anbu Itachi's accomplishments were a source of great pride for his family, his father viewing him as proof of the Uchiha's future prosperity and his brother viewing him as a model to live up to. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Battle in the Dark Arc' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Itachi is an extremely powerful shinobi, even within the Uchiha clan, Itachi was a ninja of prodigious talent, consistently showing prowess well-beyond his years and rising rapidly through the ninja ranks. He was highly proficient in all three main ninja skill sets and gained praise from allies and foes alike; Orochimaru, one of the Sannin, openly admitted Itachi was stronger than he was. Alongside his partner Kisame Hoshigaki, they made a very efficient two man team, both capable holding some of the Hidden Leafs top jonin, including Kakashi Hatake. In battle Itachi proved to be a very powerful opponent, even when holding back, such as with his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha despite being a prodigy and an extremely powerful shinobi himself. Obito Uchiha even revealed that despite having an unknown illness and Sasuke having absorbed Orochimaru's power, Itachi could have killed Sasuke during their battle if he wanted to. When fighting seriously against Monkey D Luffy, Itachi proved more than capable of fighting on equal footing with the Act Of Order, despite the pirate recent union with a Tailed Beast. Dōjutsu Sharingan * Haki: ** Armament Haki: ** Observation Haki Mangekyō Sharingan * Amaterasu * Susanōō ** Ama no Iwato Rinnegan Ninjutsu Nature Transformation * Shadow Clone Jutsu: Fire Style Ninjutsu * Fireball Jutsu: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth, either as a massive sphere or as a continuous flame-thrower. The released flames will engulf their target, and is capable of leaving a crater in the ground's surface. The scope of this attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. * Dragon Flame Jutsu: The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in a straight line catching the enemy on fire. A line of enemies can be used as the conductor as well. The flames are meant to target, and assault the enemy's upper body. * Phoenix Flower Jutsu: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner to assault the enemy. The flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is very difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. * Fire Dragon Jutsu * Fire Crow Wing * Great Wrath * Ash Cloud Jutsu Earth Style Ninjutsu * Great Mud River: The user transforms the surface underneath their opponent into a river that sweeps them off their feet and carries them down stream. * Earth Dragon Bomb: After creating a mud source, the user creates a dragon-like head to shoot mud balls at an opponent. To be more threatening, the user can combine this technique with a fire technique to make the mud balls become searing hot. * Earth Spike Jutsu * Thousand Welcoming Hands Wind Style Ninjutsu * Great Breakthrough * Beast Wave Palm * Air Pistol Jutsu * Great Pressure * Holy Gust Water Style Ninjutsu * Water Spear Jutsu: Chakra and Physical Abilities Intelligence Haki 'Trivia' Category:Hidden Leaf Category:Akatsuki Category:Indoctrinated Category:Resurrected Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Shinobi Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Ocular abilities Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Immense Power Category:Keen Intellect Category:Time Manipulation Users Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Noble Category:Missing-Nin Category:Brother Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Raijin Island Coalition Unit Category:Haki Users Category:Acts Of Orders Rival Category:Monkey. D Luffy Rival Category:Copy Abiltties Category:Ninja World